


Gorgeous

by Ms_Faith



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Faith/pseuds/Ms_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I might be better off without you. There's too many people all around you. All these vultures that surround you... They don't know a thing about you. Rilaya. One-shot. M-rated. Be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, M-rated for a reason. I have no idea where this came from. Enjoy.

Neither one really remembers _how_ it started. It just happened. College. Junior year. NYC. A dive bar. Rain. Wine.

"Maya Hart," a pale hand extended out with electric eyes and a killer queen smile accompanying it.

"Riley Matthews," a tan hand accepted the pale one with chocolate eyes and an innocent smile.

It was just passed midnight when they stumbled into Maya's apartment in a flurry of lips, arms, legs, and shedding clothes. Naked pale and tan bodies melding together in a sweat and curse fueled escapade of pure, hungry lust.

" _Shit!"_ Maya came first and hard. Her body recoiled in pleasure.

" _Maya…"_ Riley came digging her nails into the pale hips atop of hers. She trembled as desire racked her small frame.

Once Riley could focus all she could register was the smell of sex, clove, and the alcohol on Maya's breath. She dressed as the paler girl lied on her stomach, perfect little ass in the air, and that _damn_ smile on her face.

"We should do this again sometime, _Matthews_."

Riley smiled wryly, "Sure, Hart, whatever."

And with that she intended to leave Maya Hart behind. Forever.

_I might be better off without you_

_There's too many people all around you_

_All these vultures that surround you_

_They don't know a thing about you_

_000000000000000000000_

Two weeks later Maya's giving Riley head in the ladies room of some club. Her jeans slung around one ankle, panties around the other. Jacket on the floor, shirt unbuttoned. One foot on the toilet seat as the other was nudging into Maya's spine with every thrust and buck. Hands threaded into honey blonde hair and pulled with all they had. Maya's fingers dug deeply into Riley's, hips keeping the tan girl pressed firmly against the wall, while her tongue worked its magic. Pale and tan bodies melding together yet again.

Riley's head connected with the tile wall behind her, _"God."_ Hips lifted off the wall roughly as her release spilled onto Maya's tongue.

Maya licked Riley clean and then stood, "See you around, Riley."

And she left Riley Matthews naked from the waist down, flushed, and sweaty.

It's two days later when Riley returns the favor leaving Maya pants less, red, and wet sitting on the kitchen counter in her apartment.

"Where are you going?" Maya asks her eyes drunk with lust.

Riley turned to her with pink lips, "Home. You want me to stay?"

Maya looked into her eyes, "No."

After that, Riley spent a few hours every night at Maya's apartment. Just long enough to do the deed, recover, and dress. Both get exactly what they need without any unnecessary strings. Things continue as so for the next three months… until some _cowboy_ showed up.

Lucas Friar was tall, blonde, firm, and Riley wanted to disembowel him every time he even looked at Maya. Her hatred felt unnecessary, but still valid. He was the only one making Maya scream and shake now. Riley wanted to slash his tires and cut out his gallbladder with an ax. Her feelings were totally legit.

_Nobody understands you_

_You ain't nothing they can handle_

_Every man you put your hands on_

_You make him feel so god damn handsome_

_000000000000000000000_

"You like her, don't you?" Farkle posed the question one afternoon as they talked over coffee.

Riley sighed heavily, "What started out as something purely physical has turned into something else entirely. Something I didn't even gauge possible. She makes me feel _something._ "

Farkle smirked, "Want my honest analysis?"

Just as Riley was preparing to answer, her phone rang. Surprisingly, it was Maya. "Hello?" Riley answered in a monotony fashion.

"THE COWBOY PRICK IS CHEATING ON ME WITH LORRIE NESBIT! FUCKING DICK!" Maya yelled into the phone. Riley just stared at Farkle as the words settled in.

Riley tried not to grin, "Who's Lorrie Nesbit?"

"Donna's lesbian." Maya answered with a huff.

Riley was perplexed, "So, Lorrie Nesbit is not a lesbian then?"

"Obviously not! She's pregnant, Riles. Lucas is gonna marry her." Maya, Miss Afraid of Emotions, began to cry then. Riley had yet to see this side of her and was immediately concerned.

Without second thought, Riley stood from the table and began to search for cash to pay the tab, "I'll be right over." She finally fished a twenty from her purse.

"Please hurry," Maya cried weakly.

_000000000000000000000_

Maya flung open the door when Riley knocked and attacked the brunette with fevered kisses. "Whoa," Riley pushed her away quickly.

"What? Aunt Flow?" Maya asked taking a hit from the cigarette in her hand.

Riley stepped in and closed the door, "No. You're going through a breakup and sleeping with me won't fix it."

"Shit," Maya stamped out the cigarette butt into a crystal ashtray. "We've been friends for eight months and this is the first time we've ever been alone and talking… while dressed." She took a swig from Jack Daniel's and flopped down on the couch.

Riley sat down next to the blonde, "Did you love him?" she asked very innocently while staring at the floor.

"I cared about him. But love? I don't know. Maybe?" Maya shrugged.

"Was he just another Bed Buddy, like me?" Riley's tone changed then. Eight months of pent up feelings threatening escape.

Maya looked genuinely hurt as the two faced each other, "No, Riley, you were never just a warm body to me. I liked being with you. I liked talking to you! Sex was just icing on the big ol' cake known as Riley."

Riley smiled then, "What did you see in Lucas? I mean, he just came out of nowhere. You met him on campus and next thing I know, he's living with you. There had to be something special about him, right?"

Maya thought for a second, "The accent. He had that twang. He was absolutely lousy in bed. Worst I've ever had, but that accent. And his stories. He told some amusing stories."

"Why keep it up for five months though?" Riley quizzed.

"I wanted to feel gorgeous…" Maya brokenly smiled.

Riley smiled confused, "What do you mean?"

"Since I was fourteen, I've been searching for that feeling. My mom said it was the one thing my dad could do right. Make her feel like a supermodel. I wanted that too. Over the years, I've grown into my own, dated a lot, but that feeling never came. I had it briefly with someone, so I tried to find it again in Lucas." Maya paused to look at Riley.

Riley nodded in understanding, "What happened to that other person?"

"I got scared because of the feelings I had for _her_." Maya made a point to emphasize the pronoun as she ran a finger over Riley's hand.

Riley's face turned hot then. All of the air was pulled out of the room and forced into her lungs. Maya flashed that killer queen smile and Riley was back in that bar.

"You make me feel gorgeous, Riles. I don't do well with feelings. Humping and dumping is much easier. I had to stop sleeping with you before you got hurt. I started seeing Lucas to protect you." Maya explained with a remorseful sigh.

"Okay, it still hurt me though. And now? Where do we stand?" Riley nervously folded her hands over her lap.

"I'm sorry, honey." Maya closed the space between them and placed a clove and whisky kiss to Riley's mouth. _"Let's get out of these clothes and discuss our options…"_ Maya husked causing a shiver to erupt across Riley's skin.

"This really should be done whilst clothed…" Riley tried to protest as Maya sucked on her neck.

Maya stopped abruptly, "Fine, damn it, I've got a mad crush on you. Okay? That good enough?"

Riley giggled and broke into a wide grin, "I'll take it!"

"Good. Pants off. Now."

_You're so gorgeous_

_Cause you make me feel gorgeous_

_Oh, so gorgeous_

_Cause you make me feel gorgeous_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 'Gorgeous' by X Ambassadors.


End file.
